Over You
by rye-chan
Summary: Naruto tells Sakura how he feels. She refuses him and tells him she never wants to see his face again. Sasuke sees the whole thing and when he checks on the blonde at home a terrible sight greets him. What happened to Naruto? Find out for yourself.


Over You

He was fifteen years old with spiky golden blonde hair and beautiful bright blue eyes. His skin was colored light bronze and his body was well toned and perfectly muscled. He had the type of body that every guy or girl stove to get for themselves. He is hyper almost all the time and loves playing practical jokes and pranks on the unsuspecting citizens of Konohagakure. This young man's name is Naruto Uzumaki and like most boys his age Naruto had a crush on a certain girl.

Her name is Sakura Haruno. She has bubble gum pink hair, light green eyes, and a light complexion. She is considered to be nice and she's a very smart girl also slightly taller than the blonde. Unfortunately for Naruto Sakura only had eyes for Konoha's teen heart throb Sasuke Uchiha.

Sasuke has midnight black hair like the color of a raven's feathers, his bangs long and framing his face while he keeps the back short and spiked almost like a cockatoo. His pale skin accented his black locks and vise versa. His eyes are like deep, seemingly endless, dark pools of obsidian. He was a normally stoic guy and kept to himself. The raven haired teen didn't seem to have a thing for anyone at the time.

Now Naruto has had a crush on Sakura for over five years and he is always trying to get her attention. By playing jokes and pulling ranks on people the young blonde hoped that Sakura would find him funny and want to go out with him. His actions however had the opposite affect on her. She would end up yelling at him, insulting him, and hitting him every time he pulled a prank around her.

One day dark gray clouds loomed over Konoha as team seven returned from another d-rank mission. Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura listened as thunder sounded in the sky. Their sensei, a spiky silver haired man of 28 and light complexion, Kakashi Hatake, had left minutes before to turn in his report of the mission to the village leader, the Hokage. Naruto fidgeted nervously as approached Sakura for today was going to be the day he told her how he really feels about her. Taking a deep breath Naruto tapped Sakura on her shoulder. The pink haired kunoichi turned around glaring at her blonde team mate.

"What do you want Naruto?" Sakura snapped, her tone of voice sharp as a knife.

"Er, I just wanted to, um-"

"Spit it out Naruto, I don't have all day!" Sakura interrupted viciously.

"I really like you Sakura, please g out with me." Naruto finished, his faced going from tan to cherry red.

"Pfft, yeah right Naruto! Like I would ever go out with an immature idiot like you! I can't stand you! Why don't you just go away and never come back? Hey there's a good idea, you should disappear so I never have to see your worthless face again!" turning back around Sakura stomped off in the direction of her home.

As thunder sounded high above, Naruto clutched at his chest, his heart completely shattered. His breathing was uneven and it felt like his wind pipe was closing up, suffocating him. As tears started to fall he heard someone move behind him. His body shaking now, Naruto realized that Sasuke never left and was standing to the right behind the broken blonde. In a poor attempt to save face Naruto laughed a strangled laugh.

"Guess it's a good thing I was just kidding around, right Sasuke?" Naruto said with difficulty.

"Naruto-" Sasuke started but was cut off by the shaking blonde.

"I'm just gonna go home then. See ya later…I guess."

Just as the raven reached out to his hurt team mate, Naruto walked away, keeping his back facing the dark haired teen. The minutes ticked by as Naruto made his way through the, now rain drenched, village. The young blonde was soaked with in seconds and freezing but he didn't feel the cold, his body numb from the pain of Sakura's words, and continued onward, oblivious to the world around him. As he arrived at his apartment building and outside his own apartment Naruto removed his key from his pocket and unlocked the door.

Making his way to his room, the blonde stripped himself of his jacket and let it fall to the floor in a soggy mass. Once in his room Naruto sat in front of his bed as tears continued to fall. Everything Sakura had said to him was running through his mind over and over again.

Unable to take it any longer Naruto took out a kunai from his holster and stared at the metallic sheen of the sharp metal weapon. Holding out his left arm Naruto dragged the kunai from the bend in his arm to his wrist, cutting an inch deep into his flesh. Blood flowed from the wound like a waterfall of crimson, soon making a large puddle beside the blonde.

Naruto continued to watch as he lost more and more blood until he began to feel dizzy. He lay on the floor then, watching as everything around him began to spin. Naruto started feeling really tired soon after and slowly closed his eyes making his once dim world go completely black.

--Sasuke--

The raven haired teen continued to watch his shaking and broken team mate as Naruto disappeared around the corner, heading home. Looking away from the corner and up to the ever darkening sky overhead, Sasuke saw lightning flash through the clouds. Looking ahead again the raven moved foreword, hoping to get home before it started raining.

As he took his forty fifth Sasuke felt cold drops of water land on his exposed face and hands. Sighing in irritation he continued forward as the rain fell faster and faster as the minutes passed. Giving up on getting home now, Sasuke too refuge under an awning of an apartment building. Looking around the raven realized it was the building that Naruto lived in.

The thought of Naruto refused to go away and Sasuke ran Sakura's poisonous words through his head over an over. Each time they ran their course Sasuke's anger increased as did his hatred for the pink haired kunoichi. There was no reason for her to say the things she did to Naruto; she really hurt the blonde and Sasuke wasn't going to let that shallow bitch get away wit hit.

A sudden shiver ran up and down the raven's body and once again Naruto popped to the forefront of his mind. Sasuke felt like something was seriously wrong with the hurting blonde but he didn't know what. Figuring it would be best to leave Naruto alone for now, Sasuke ignored the sensation he had. A few minutes later the raven could no longer ignore the bad feeling and he trudged up the apartment building's steps, heading for Naruto's door.

Knocking five times Sasuke waited for an answer but none came. A feeling of great unease filled the dark haired teen and he reached for the door handle and turned it. Naruto's apartment was dark aside from the lightning that lit it up every minute or so. Stepping inside Sasuke closed the door behind him and continued onward. He headed to Naruto's bedroom but stepped on something squishy a few feet from the door.

Getting a closer look Sasuke found it to be the blonde's orange jacket, completely soaked. Stepping over it the raven reached Naruto's bedroom and went inside. The sight that greeted him made Sasuke freeze in place. There was Naruto lying on his bedroom floor surrounded by a puddle of blood.

Sasuke rushed to the blonde's side yelling out his name. upon closer inspection the raven saw a kunai in Naruto's right hand while his left forearm was bleeding profusely. The raven checked to see if the blonde had a pulse. He did but it was very weak. Picking Naruto up, Sasuke carried him to the bathroom and laid him on the floor.

Opening cupboard after cupboard Sasuke finally found what he was looking for; a first aid kit. Opening the kit the older teen pulled out some bandages and tightly wrapped them around Naruto's deep injury. Breathing a little easier Sasuke picked up the paler than normal blonde and brought him back into his room. The raven placed Naruto on his bed where he wrapped the blanket around the younger teen's smaller, shivering form.

There Sasuke sat with Naruto in his arms, listening intently as the blonde's shallow breathing slowly grew stronger and even. He felt Naruto shiver and held him closer. The older ninja wanted to get his team mate to the medical center but decided to call Shizune who in turn would tell the Hokage, Tsunade and wait for them to come to him. He didn't want to bring Naruto out into the pouring rain in the weakened state he was already in.

Around seven thirty at night the storm subsided and all that was left of it were the gray clouds overhead. Sasuke scooped Naruto into his arms and headed home where he would wait for Shizune and Tsunade. It took about fifteen minutes to get to the raven's house and he immediately brought Naruto to his room; gently pacing the injured teen on his bed. He covered the blonde with another blanket and once again sat beside him, waiting.

Just when the clock changed to nine p.m. Sasuke heard a rushed and frantic knocking on his front door. Leaving Naruto's side for the first time in over an hour, the raven went downstairs and opened the wooden front door. Standing before him were Shizune and Tsunade.

"Where is he Uchiha?" Tsunade asked, panting for air at the same time.

Sasuke figured she and Shizune ran to his house as fast as they could because she was also breathing heavily.

"He's in my room." the raven answered.

Turning and walking back to the staircase, Sasuke led both medic ninja to his room. Since he left his bedroom door open the dark haired teen walked right in and once again sat beside his unconscious team mate, rival, and best friend.

Looking at the still pale blonde, Sasuke felt his anger and hatred increase to dangerous levels. He didn't think it was possible to hate Sakura any more than he already did but these feelings proved him wrong. He wanted Sakura to pay for what she said; beat the hell out of her, kill her, something, anything to avenge his broken friend. The more he thought about Sakura's words the angrier he grew. Before Sasuke lost control of himself he closed his eyes and took a few deep breaths. It took a few minutes but the raven finally calmed down, for the moment.

As Tsunade and Shizune examined Naruto's appearance, Sasuke sat still and silent, waiting, hoping to hear that the blonde would be okay. After doing a series of complex hand signs Tsunade's dominant hand took on a light green glow. She first held her hand over Naruto's forehead to halt his fever from getting worse. Then the fifth Hokage had Shizune remove the bandages from Naruto's injured arm. Once that task was complete Tsunade closely examined the self inflicted wound for a few moments. After that the green glow returned as Tsunade began healing Naruto's arm.

The Hokage slowly ran her glowing hand over the blonde's wound seven times before she released the healing jutsu. Tsunade had Shizune re-bandage Naruto's arm then and looked up at Sasuke. Before she could say anything though the raven asked her a question.

"Why didn't you finish healing Naruto's arm?"

Before answering Tsunade sighed looking weary.

"I don't know why but I couldn't completely heal him. It felt like something was pushing my chakra away, kind of like when someone tries to push two north or south sides of magnets together. It felt like repulsion." the Hokage finished.

"Okay but is going to be alright?"

"Physically, yes. Emotionally, I'm not so sure. Can you tell me why he tried to kill himself?"

"Yes."

Sasuke explained to Tsunade what transpired earlier between Naruto and Sakura and the event there after. After he finished speaking the raven fell silent and watched as Tsunade's eyebrow knit together in an angry frown.

"Unfortunately I can't do anything to punish her severely. She didn't physically touch him. She will be getting punished though. That I can promise you Sasuke. Take care of him alright?"

"I will. I was planning on asking Naruto to move in with me today."

That last sentence threw Tsunade and Shizune for a loop. They both gaped at Sasuke like he had two heads.

"What?!" both women said in unison.

The last Uchiha just shrugged acting as if what he said was no big deal.

"I knew something was different between you two. I just didn't think you were in love with him." Shizune stated amazed.

"Hey! I'm not in love with him!! I just…Naruto's the most important person in my life. He's the only one I really care about."

"You are so in love with him Uchiha." Tsunade replied with a smug smile.

"I do not!! Why do you keep saying that? Caring and loving are two totally different things!"

"The two come in pairs Sasuke. You can't have one with out the other." Shizune replied this time with a reassuring smile.

Sasuke was lost for words. Being a ninja genius he had never thought of that before. As he raven was lost in thought Tsunade and Shizune got their things together and left soon after for the night.

The dark haired teen had his eyes locked on the still unconscious blonde as he continued to ponder if the two medic ninja were right about his feelings.

_That can't…how can I…I thought…am I really in love with Naruto?_

Finally it sunk in; realizing he really was in love with his team mate, rival, and best friend. Sighing to himself the raven stripped down to his boxers and pulled on a pair of dark gray sweats and a black t-shirt. He then climbed into bed on Naruto's right side and clicked off the lamp on the night stand.

For hours Sasuke just laid in bed staring into the darkness around him and listening to Naruto's rhythmic breathing. Rolling onto his side the raven looked at what he could see of Naruto. He reached out slowly until he felt the blonde's warm cheek beneath his fingertips. He then gently stroked from Naruto's cheek down to his jaw line and back up to the whisker like marks that were perfectly centered on both cheeks.

Leaning forward Sasuke placed a soft, feather light kiss directly between Naruto's eyebrows. With a light blush across his face the raven haired teen pulled back and lay back down, closer to his love. He soon fell asleep, his dreams full of Naruto's smiling face.

It was six forty-five in the morning when the suns bright rays fell upon the sleeping raven haired ninja. Annoyed, Sasuke lifted his head up and glared at the sun in the sky. He hated waking up early when he didn't have to and today was no different. Even though he didn't want to get up yet his body told him otherwise and he headed into the bathroom to relieve himself. Once finished he flushed the toilet and washed his hands.

Going back into his room Sasuke heard a noise come from his bed. The raven rushed to Naruto's side as the blonde slowly started to wake up at last. Sitting beside Naruto, Sasuke watched as bright blue eyes opened half way to gaze into deep obsidian pools.

"S-Sasuke?" Naruto's voice was low and raspy from not being used in a while.

"Yeah Naruto, it's me. How are you feeling?" the raven was a little anxious about the answer.

"I…" the blonde hesitated as what his crush, for over five years, had said to him ran through his mind like a raging river.

Tears began to well in Naruto's eyes. In an attempt to hide them from Sasuke, the blonde covered his eyes with his hands. The depressed teen bit down on his bottom lip as it started to quiver and choked back a sob that tried to escape. It was hard to hold back and try to hide the over whelming pain that flooded through the blonde. He wanted it to end, he tried to end it, he was saved, and now he suffers while hating the thought of living more than ever before.

Naruto wasn't the only one suffering from Sakura's harsh words though. It killed Sasuke to see his most precious person in so much pain. Unable to take watching his blonde suffer any longer, Sasuke pulled Naruto into a sitting position, careful of his injury, and held him close.

What Sasuke did took Naruto by surprise for only a moment. Then, no longer able to hold in his anguish, Naruto burst into tears, buried his face in Sasuke's shirt, and clung onto the raven like he would fade away if he loosened his grip even by a fraction.

And that's how the two fifteen year old gennin sat for over an hour. Sasuke holding Naruto and rocking him back and forth. Naruto releasing his pain with tears and absorbing the silent comfort Sasuke was giving him. Eventually Naruto had no more tears the release and he just sat silently in the arms of his team mate, rival, and best friend.

Sasuke had taken to running his fingers through Naruto's blonde locks as he held the younger teen close, protectively. A realization hit Sasuke then. Naruto hasn't had anything to eat in thirty hours. Reluctant, the raven pulled back from his love and felt Naruto tense and hold onto him tighter than before. Smiling to himself Sasuke leaned forward and placed a soft kiss n the blonde's right temple.

Again Naruto was surprised at his comrade's actions and stared at him, his tan skin gaining a red tint. He saw Sasuke was smiling at him and that made the blonde blush even more. The raven chuckled then and got a glare from his love. The older teen rested his forehead against Naruto's soon after, looking directly into those beautiful blue eyes he always got lost in.

"Do you want something to eat Naruto?"

The blonde was just about to answer when Sasuke interrupted.

"Please don't say ramen either."

Almost instantly Naruto started to pout. That's when Sasuke's self control flew out the window. He closed the distance between their lips, sliding his fingers through silken blonde hair. At first there was no return pressure but that changed within seconds as the younger male kissed back, wrapping his arms around the older male's neck. Their kiss lasted for a minute and as they pulled apart both teens were blushing like crazy. A weird silence followed until Naruto broke it.

"You are such a kiss thief." the blonde stated with a small smile.

Sasuke smiled back, stroking Naruto's cheek.

"If I remember correctly you are the one who stole my first kiss back in the academy. Did you forget that?"

"No, but that was an accident. You did it on purpose."

"Either way you look at it you still stole it."

Naruto harrumphed and looked down where his eyes fell upon his injured arm. Once again tears welled up in the blonde's eyes and threatened to spill over. He took a deep breath in the hope it would help calm him down. It did but not by much.

Again Sasuke watched as his love was about to fall apart. He didn't want to see that anymore. He wanted Naruto to smile again and laugh like he did before Sakura hurt him like this.

"Naruto."

The blonde looked up, his face shining as tears fell, leaving behind wet trails. The raven wiped them away gently before continuing.

"How can I help you get passed this?" Sasuke's voice was strained with sorrow, anger, and frustration.

Naruto's lip quivered as he held back a sob before being able to answer.

"Make me…I want to forget." Naruto struggled out still trying to hold back the sobs that wanted to escape.

"Forget what?" Sasuke was desperate to help his love in any way he could.

"My feelings for her! I want to forget my feelings for Sa-"

Naruto didn't get to finish what he was saying because Sasuke had once again captured his lips. This time the raven slid his tongue over the blonde's bottom lip, asking for admittance. A little hesitantly Naruto parted his light pink lips and felt Sasuke's tongue slip inside his mouth.

At first the kiss felt weird, having never experienced the feeling of another person's tongue in his mouth before. Soon after the odd sensation went away and the blonde wanted more. Naruto kissed Sasuke back, not caring how desperate it may have felt.

Feeling the blonde's response at last, Sasuke held Naruto closer, loving the way their body heat wrapped around them like an electric blanket. He never wanted it to end and neither did Naruto. Unfortunately the need for oxygen became too much to ignore as their lungs began to burn.

Since breathing was interfering with their kiss and halted it, Sasuke decided to try something else. He kissed Naruto on his lips once more then went down to his chin, along his jaw line, and down his neck where he stayed. Naruto's face was a deep crimson as the sensations of Sasuke's kisses ran through his body.

Wanting more Naruto pulled Sasuke from his neck and kissed him deeply. Sasuke ran his hands under the blonde's shirt and up his back making Naruto shiver. Soon after both teens lost their shirts, not caring where they wound up after being thrown away.

Naruto then pulled Sasuke on top of himself and continued to kiss him, their tongue entwining in an almost frantic desperation. Hands roamed up and down each other's bodies and pants came off then boxers, leaving both boys exposed to each other.

Sasuke again took to kissing and sucking on Naruto's neck as he ground his hips into the blonde's. The friction cased both males to moan and pushed them to go further. The raven, with out ending his relentless kisses, reached to his night stand and opened the drawer. Clumsily he blindly searched for the tube of lubrication he had and pulled it out when he found it.

Hearing a 'pop' when he opened the tube Sasuke squeezed a fair amount onto his fingers of his left hand. Leaving the tube by a pillow, the raven reached down between Naruto's legs and started to rub a coat of the cool gel around the blonde's entrance. After that a slowly slid his slicked up fingers inside the deep warmth.

Naruto tensed at the foreign intrusion and winced as slight pain raced through his body. Feeling Sasuke's fingers start to slide in and out the blonde couldn't help but moan out his name, loving the new sensation and throwing back his head as his toes curled. He could feel every flex and movement of the raven's fingers inside him and he arched his back as he started to ride them.

Seeing Naruto being fucked by his fingers and hearing the blonde's moans drove Sasuke nuts and made him even more excited. Wanting to hear more Sasuke took hold of Naruto's rock hard erection and heard a sharp gasp. Again Naruto moaned out Sasuke's name adding in a groan of 'more'.

Unable to hold back any longer Sasuke removed his fingers from Naruto's entrance, getting an annoyed whimper from him. The raven grabbed the tube of lube again and squeezed out a generous amount onto his hand and coated himself thoroughly. Once he was satisfied he threw the tube across the room where it hit the opposite wall.

Sasuke then positioned himself between Naruto's legs and slowly slid himself inside. As the blonde's heat engulfed his shaft the raven couldn't hold back and let out a throaty moan. Once he was all the way in Sasuke groaned out Naruto's name, eyes shut tight in pure ecstasy.

Naruto was unable to say anything as the most unbelievable sensations ran like wild through his body. Panting, Naruto wrapped his legs around Sasuke's waist and pulled the raven into a deep mind blowing kiss.

Taking the hint Sasuke started to move out and then back in over and over, driving both teens over the edge. Soon enough Sasuke's motions increased in speed until both boys were screaming in pleasure, the sweat pouring from their bodies. Finally both ninja came, Naruto on their lower abdomens and Sasuke deep inside his blonde.

After having his release Sasuke was unable to hold himself up any longer and collapsed beside Naruto, both panting for air. The raven pulled Naruto into his arms and felt him shaking, as he knew he was as well, from their amazing sex escapade. The two new lovers didn't try to get up and get in the shower because they knew their legs would not yet support them from their unbelievable orgasm.

As Naruto slowly started breathing normally again he looked directly into Sasuke's eyes. Slowly the blonde leaned forward and placed a soft, tender kiss on his lovers lips. Once he pulled back he rested his head against the raven's shoulder.

"Thank you." Naruto whispered, his voice laced with love.

Sasuke couldn't help but smile. He knew Naruto was his now and he couldn't be happier.

"I love you Naruto." Sasuke placed a light kiss on Naruto's head as he held his love closer.

Naruto smiled happily as he cuddled against Sasuke's warmth.

"I love you too."

Soon after the lovers fell asleep in their warm embrace, soft smiles gracing their lips.

A week after Sasuke and Naruto made love for the first time the blonde was able to start doing missions again. During the absence though the raven haired ninja asked his love to move in with him. Of course Naruto accepted and Sasuke, with the help of a few shadow clones, had his blonde's things packed and brought to their new home in no time. Naruto wanted to help but Sasuke wouldn't let him since his injury still wasn't fully healed.

On his first day back, Naruto walked with Sasuke by his side to team sevens usual meeting place. Sakura wasn't there yet so the boys were free to talk and express their love for each other until she showed up. Just as they broke apart after a pretty intense make out session, Naruto spotted Sakura coming around the corner.

Smiling at Sasuke Naruto took a few steps back, obscuring Sakura's view of him. When she finally got to the bridge she immediately went up to Sasuke, a big smile on her face. The raven stepped away from her and gave her a death glare. Sakura looked confused when she heard someone chuckle behind Sasuke. Moving to see who it was the pink haired kunoichi saw Naruto. Instantly the girl flared up.

"Hello Sakura."

"What are you doing here Naruto? I thought I told you I never wanted to see your face again? Can't you take a hint?"

"I can and I don't really care if you want to see me or not."

"What do you mean? I thought you had a crush on me."

"I did but someone caught me as I fell."

"What the hell are you talking about?"

That was when Sasuke stepped between the two and kissed Naruto passionately. Sakura's jaw dropped as she took in the scene before her.

"Wh-what the hell did you do to my Sasuke, Naruto!?"

"He's not yours Sakura, he's mine."

"B-but I thought…you said you-"

"I know what I said. Things change though. I'm over you."

"Why? How?"

It was then Sasuke slapped the kunoichi across her face. Sakura yelped in pain and held her red cheek.

"Sasuke, why-?"

"Because of you I almost lost Naruto. After the shit you said to him he went home and cut open his arm. I found him in a puddle of blood Sakura!" the raven shouted.

Sakura was in shock. She looked past Sasuke to Naruto and saw, for the first time, his left arm bandaged from his wrist to just past his elbow. Her eyes wide with surprise Sakura looked back at Sasuke.

"Why Sasuke? Why him? Why not me?" Sakura whispered.

"I never liked you Sakura. I put up with you because Naruto liked you. The only person in this village that I ever loved is Naruto and that's not ever going to change."

Turning away from the pinkette Sasuke looked deep into his love's eyes. A gentle smile gracing his lips.

"Naruto, I want to ask you something."

The blonde giggled a little before responding.

"So ask."

Sasuke went down on knee holding Naruto's left hand in his. Blue eyes widened as his smile was replaced with opened mouth surprise. Sticking his right hand in his pocket the raven pulled out a silver ring with blue sapphire and onyx gems all around the band.

"Will you marry me?"

Just as Sasuke asked Kakashi Hatake arrived and froze in place, thinking he was hallucinating. It took a few seconds for Naruto to fully comprehend what he was being asked but soon a big grin spread across his lips.

Tackling Sasuke to the ground Naruto shouted out his response.

"YES, YES, YES, YES, YES!!"

The raven then slid the silver band onto Naruto's left ring finger and kissed him deeply. Both Kakashi's and Sakura's jaws dropped to the ground at the exchange that happened right in front of them. Sakura came out of the shock first, distraught.

"Sasuke you can't do this!! You belong with me!!" the girl screamed, tears rolling down her face.

Sasuke ignored her and so did Naruto as the two kissed again, their arms wrapped around each other. Finally Sasuke had the love of his life and Naruto his. The two were married a few months later by the fifth Hokage and, at an annual check up with Tsunade, Naruto found out he and Sasuke were gonna have a family of their very own in a few short months.


End file.
